STUCK ON THE LAST SCENE
by satomika
Summary: our famous ice berg is on a play. he's the lead and who might be his female lead? Fuuko, of course! Sleeping Beauty play


**Start: 3:40 pm January 08, 2008**

**Edited: 9:00 pm January 09, 2008**

**End: 10:45 am January 09, 2008**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the first two fan fics I've uploaded…thank you so much…you inspire me to upload my other fics…**

**Author's notes: This is a complete fan fiction, so don't sue me! I'm dirt poor and I don't have someone to sponsor me. All the errors made are my trademark. But please do forgive me for them.**

**By the way, this is the SECOND fan fic I've ever made…although DEBUT was the first one to be ever uploaded…heeheehee…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan fic of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I've been wishing that Flame of Recca is mine...sadly...I don't...because if I were to own it, then Fuuko is long gone married to Tokiya and they already have a dozen of kids and lots of grandchildren, too!**

**Now all I can say is that I don't own Flame of Recca or Recca no Honou (?)**

STUCK ON THE LAST SCENE

TOKIYA'S POV

We've been practicing this whole play thing, but we never get to finish the last scene. We have to start all over again, but we'll eventually get stuck – and then start again until we've all been fed up.

I was one. I've been fed up with this whole darn stupid play thing. I don't know why I even agreed on doing this. But I have a guess on it. Sigh. Women's charms.

Let me tell you this. I am not the kind of person who easily falls for charms. Nope. Not ever – since my older sister Mifuyu died, that is. But a look alike of my sister came into the picture. Not also that, she even acts like my sister. At one point, I even fell in love with her, only to find out in the end that I love her just the way I love my sister.

Yanagi… Yanagi Sakoshita is her name and now she belongs to another man.

Anyway, I have mentioned that this girl who looks like my sister acts like my sister, right? Well, it's true especially when it comes down to those cute puppy dog eyes they make when they're asking for a favor, which I'd be obliged to do so since I CAN"T refuse them. That's because I'm a true gentleman to ladies. Smirk.

So now, here I am, doing this darn stupid play thing because my sister's look alike, Yanagi, used her cute puppy dog eyes on me, and now, I'm stuck doing this. The only consolation on doing this is I'm the lead male, the so-called hero of the play – I get most of the credits; the grade because this is a school play and I want straight A+ on my card; and the fame, but I really am not particular about fame. In fact, I don't care if I'm famous or not. I'm just doing my job and that's it.

You're asking the title of the play? You don't really want to know. But I'll tell you since you swallowed your pride and have the guts to ask me. Smirk. It's the all-time favorite, the Classic Disney's Sleeping Beauty. I know it's ridiculous for a 17 year old teenage guy like me to be a part of a play, especially a lead one at that. But hey, I'm also doing this for a fund-raising to cure leukemia patients, especially kids. Kami-sama gave me a break from being the resident ice-block to a chivalrous Prince Philip.

Sigh. Since I've mentioned the title of our play, then you'd be wondering who the lead female is… the one acting as Princess Aurora, commonly known as Sleeping Beauty. Well, if you're guess is Yanagi, the same look alike of my sister, then you're wrong. I was hoping it was her, too, but she's the director of the play.

Fate decided against my wishes, so now, I'm paired up with a loud purple-headed monkey and a violent tomboy, Fuuko Kirisawa!

For heaven's sake! How can a boisterous monkey/tomboy be good on acting as a dainty princess!?

Anyhow, I misjudged her. I was taken out by surprise because her acting was prim and proper, just the way as Princess Aurora should be.

Everything was going smoothly. I myself would label it as perfect. But here comes my dilemma – the last scene. We've been practicing the whole play for practically ages! But when the last scene of the play comes, here comes disaster!

I was about to KISS "Sleeping Beauty", but then I get nervous, a tingling sensation running down my nerves and a tiny voice in my head saying, "This is the moment…" Of course no one would notice my nervousness because I'm good at hiding my expressions behind a stoic façade.

Anyway, there's also the monkey/tomboy. She's the main problem of this problem. Her eyelids are closed, but when my face is mere inches from her face, she'd open her eyes and we'll be both staring at each other – which are not supposed to happen. I could feel my face growing hot and I could see her face getting redder by the minute. I know we're both blushing (so much for hiding my expressions) but her reaction was different from other women who'd die just to kiss me on the lips. Instead, she'd close her eyes and swing her right fist, which will land a punch on my well-toned chiseled face.

It happened once at our very first encounter of the kissing scene, and I suffered a bad bruise for three consecutive days. I never let it happen again. Even though my fans wanted me out of the play, I still pursued it. I made a promise to Yanagi and I don't want to break a promise. I never did and I never will. Besides, taming The Fuuko Kirisawa is a bit of a challenge, and I like challenges. So, with my good reflexes, I would dodge her fist every time we'd do the last scene, which eventually, we'd be starting all over again.

But now, it's different. The day of the show has finally arrived. Everyone was busy bustling and hurrying around. We were supposed to have our final General practice, but due to technical problems, we haven't had the chance to do it. But before the actual show starts, Yanagi briefed Fuuko about her/our last scene. Fuuko said that she'll do her best to control her damaging fist. I don't know how she'll do it, but I pray for the success of the play.

Let the play begin. And now, here I am awestruck at how fair my Briar Rose was looking. She may not have long blonde tresses just as the real Briar Rose has, but her long purple locks were brilliantly shining against the lightings we have in the convention center. Even though as a peasant, Briar Rose, or Aurora, was looking beautiful. This is the scene where Prince Philip first met his first love, which is the peasant, living in the forest, by the name of Briar Rose. My horse is a mechanical one, so now, stop wondering about it.

Anyway, the play continued furthermore, and now, we're on the last scene – the kissing scene that everyone's been waiting for. I've been praying and hoping that whatever solution Fuuko has thought of about her swinging fist, would at least be less damaging. So now the princess awaits, eyes closed, her statuette form against the mattresses was obvious.

I sat at the edge of the bed and before I kiss her, I caressed her cheek with my right hand. The nervousness I've been feeling during the time we've been practicing this last scene came back. My heart is thumping so wild, I could feel that it would be about to jump out of my left rib cage anytime.

I stared at her lips – oh, so luscious, pink lips. I never noticed how beautiful she was until now, and it was enticing me. I was dazed. I closed my eyes and I finally closed the gap between us. Strawberries. Her lips tasted like strawberries. It was soft and gentle.

At first, she didn't respond. But seconds later, she responded and I deepened our kiss. All the nervousness that I've been feeling was long gone. Somehow, I felt that kissing her was right.

I gently pulled back. We've been kissing for a full-length of three minutes and we both needed air. She gently fluttered her eyes wide open. Pink tainted her cheeks but she still looked beautiful. She smiled at me, and surprisingly, I smiled back at her. Gently, I helped her up. Minutes later, the show ended. We were still holding hands and everyone stood up and clapped.

I looked at her and she looked back at me, her eyes twinkling. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back while the applause was getting louder.

Later, at the back stage, the staffs were congratulating us. I was still holding her hand but we never let go. Yanagi asked Fuuko how she solved her swinging fist problem. Fuuko laughed whole-heartedly and she was blushing so hard. She replied that she actually slept on the bed. She said that she didn't catch a wink last night so she'd get tired on this day, and then catch her sleep during the show. But the way she still acted despite her situation being tired, I have got no clue. All I can say is she's a really good actress.

* * *

--6 YEARS LATER--

* * *

The priest said, "…you may now kiss your bride."

And I did. We were still stuck on the last scene, but I didn't care. This is not the play anymore. It's really happening. We're not playing somebody else's roles – not Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, but us. Fuuko and I stuck on our own kissing scene, in front of the people here in church, on our own wedding day.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: I love Sleeping Beauty! Aurora is my favorite amongst all the other Disney Princesses. Next is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. And all I can say is I hate Snow White. Ugh. I really hate her.

By the way, they don't belong to The Hokage Team here. They're just different individuals.


End file.
